


Early Morning Cuddles

by mccraeolson



Series: Dating Ashton Irwin [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But like happy puke ???, Cuddling, Fluff, Grumpy Luke, M/M, so much fluff i'm gonna puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccraeolson/pseuds/mccraeolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke really just wants to sleep in for five more minutes, and Ashton can't help but let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this post on tumblr titled "dating Ashton Irwin would include" and it pretty much inspired this which is completely freeform mess so yeah i'm sorry about it. also these will all be pretty short considering they're just little drabbles so yeh.
> 
> +++ these are not au's but instead rl stuff just behind the scenes?? so kind of au's but they're still famous and such oki doki

Right as the sun rose, Ashton always felt it necessary to be up and about. He was always the first to wake up. It was just something about him, and he had been like that since a young child. It was kind of an indicator around the boys that Ashton was doing alright. The earlier he woke up, the better Ashton feels. When Ashton sleeps late, they all know something's wrong.

He let out a small sigh at the bright sunlight creeping around the edges of the curtain and looked over to his boyfriend sleeping soundly beside him. His eyes were screwed tight shut, and his breathing was deep and heavy. Luke wasn't the most peaceful sleeper, but somehow, Ashton found absolute _beauty_ in his boyfriend as he slept in his drowsy state.

Ashton attempted to scoot away from the younger boy to begin his day, but Luke groaned in response, his grip tightening around Ashton's waist. Ashton laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Luke's cheek. " _Lukey_ , gotta get up," Ashton mumbled against his soft skin. "Let me go."

"Five more minutes," Luke groaned, scooting further down into the blankets and wrapping his long legs around Ashton's shorter ones. Ashton was literally locked into Luke's hold at this point. There was no use in attempting to fight off Luke's cuddles.

"Fine," Ashton grumbles, suddenly getting an idea of how to get Luke into his morning spirit.

Ashton let his fingertips draw circles over Luke's naked hips and his tongue swiped a clean stripe over Luke's neck, sucking lightly into the skin. Luke's legs loosed their grip slightly, and Ashton could feel Luke's breathing increase against his chest. 

"What the _hell_ are you doing, Ashton?" Luke groaned, rolling over, away from Ashton. The older boy definitely wasn't having any of this. 

"I'm loving you," Ashton mumbled, scooting up behind Luke and running his hands over the boy's back, his lips working at the skin right below his hairline, but Luke just clenched at the touch. "What's wrong with you, grumpy pants?"

Ashton took Luke's no-response and sighed. " _Fine._ Five more minutes," Ashton mumbled, pressing another soft kiss to Luke's neck and cuddling up behind the boy, his arm wrapped tightly around Luke's tiny waist. "I love you."

"I knew I could guilt you into five more minutes," Luke giggled, turning over in the bed and capturing Ashton's lips with his own. Luke pressed sleepy kisses to Ashton's lips for five more minutes and then fell asleep for a few more hours. Ashton was, for the first time in a while, totally okay with this and even slept in for those few extra hours himself.


End file.
